


fallen green leaves

by hoodiestrings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018 phan, Established Relationship, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, New Zealand, amidst insects, in the middle of nowhere, it's about the time they were in that place, it's pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestrings/pseuds/hoodiestrings
Summary: He moves to hug Dan from behind, rests his chin on his shoulder and his palms against the gentle slope of his stomach.“You are warm,” Phil says. I love you, he means.( or the one where Dan is in Phil's arms and everything is fine )
Relationships: Cornelia Dahlgren/Martyn Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	fallen green leaves

**Author's Note:**

> it's based on that time they were in that place in the middle of nowhere when they were in New Zealand and they did that Rize livestream. does anyone remember?

Dan’s hands are wrapped around himself, and his eyes are fixed outside the window. Phil looks at him. The wind is blowing and the trees seem to sing their own little song – something like the rustling of their leaves and the birds crooning in their branches. The leaves are falling, then rising with the breeze, and for miles and miles, all that could be seen is deep, then sap, then gentle greens.

It’s breathtaking, really, in a way that couldn’t be found in London. Still, Phil looks at Dan.

Dan turns suddenly, lips stretched in a slow smile and fingers scratching against his forearm, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Phil breathes out. He isn’t looking at the trees.

The place they have rented – or Martyn has, really, they didn’t even know about it until today – is quite big. But they arrived later than they were supposed to do and the windows were open when they did. The sun was already down, the sky a million of colours against the greens of the trees and the bushes, colouring them golden as well. The lights were switched on. And Phil could still hear the buzzing of the insects. But nothing matters right now. Not when he is away from the bustle of the tour and the responsibilities that come along with it ( _do your best, and make it better)._ Not when he has Dan with him.

( He remembers when they first arrived. The house looked big and sturdy and beautiful from the outside. And it was from the inside too. But when they stepped inside the walls seemed to be thrumming. But walls weren’t supposed to buzz. Phil didn’t understand, until Dan cursed and moved closer to him.

“You are kidding, right?” he whimpered.

A moth flew past him suddenly, and Dan nearly screamed, moving even closer to Phil. It had been a while since they had been this close. They had been so busy since the tour started that they didn’t have much time for anything else. Phil felt slightly guilty when he dismissed Dan’s worries and just pulled him closer.

Martyn sent him an incredulous look. Phil pointedly ignored him. )

He moves to hug Dan from behind, rests his chin on his shoulder and his palms against the gentle slope of his stomach.

“You are warm,” Phil says. _I love you,_ he means.

He couldn’t quite see Dan’s face from where he is fitted against him. But Dan hums, and Phil could feel his cheeks grow warmer from where they are pressed against Phil’s. He turns his head slightly, and kisses the side of Phil’s head; anywhere he could reach.

_I love you too._

“It’s so ... freeing,” Dan says, letting his eyes slip close “There’s no air conditioner. There are moths everywhere and I am scared of moths. The beach close by was closed because a _12 feet_ man-eating alligator was found in the water. But ... I think it’s good to sleep on a proper bed.”

Dan is at a loss of words, which doesn’t happen very often.

Phil presses a kiss against his shoulder, and looks out the window and on the brown ground, the colour the same as Dan’s eyes, yet somehow different. He sees the fallen green leaves, and sees them rising with the wind. _Dan would most definitely think it is a metaphor of some sort,_ he thinks, but keeps the thought to himself.

Phil chuckles, “I understand.”

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
